Sweet Innocence
by promise.me.forever
Summary: A new, young teacher comes to East High and starts to get close to his students, especially Gabriella. But he’s a teacher, nothing bad can happen…right? [Troyella][Completed]
1. Trailer

A/N: Okay, this is an idea I came up with, and I want to know if it's good or not. So please review at the end, let me know if I should continue. Warning: May physical or sexual abuse.

**Bold** is the voice thing, _italic_ are acts, and regular is dialog and bits from the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: A new, young teacher comes to East High and starts to get close to his students, especially Gabriella. But he's a teacher; nothing bad can happen….right? Troyella Trailer up!

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical. –sobs-

Trailer:

(Cold case theme song starts to play)

"**When a new teacher comes to work at East High…"**

_Shows Principal Matsui and a young man in his early 20's walk into the classroom. _

Principal Matsui: Students, this is your new teacher, Mr. Lineson, I'm sure you'll all make him comfortable.

_Gabriella and Taylor glance at each other, smile and look down. _

"**New problems slowly arise…"**

_Scene changes to Gabriella and Taylor walking down a hallway._

Taylor (smiling): Damn, our new chemistry teacher is _fine!_

Gabriella: Tay, Please! He's our teacher!

Taylor: Doesn't make him any less fine!

"**When he starts to get close to his students…"**

_Gabriella is talking to Mr. Lineson after class, by themselves. _

Mr. Lineson: You know, Gabriella, your grades are the highest in all of my classes. I bet your parents are very proud of you.

_Mr. Lineson starts to caress Gabi's arm_

Gabi (nervously): Uh, thank you. Yeah, my mom is proud..

"**Will things go too far?"**

_Shows Mr. Lineson walking towards Gabriella slowly in a classroom._

Gabriella: It's after 3:30…extra help is over..

_Gabriella trips, and falls on her back, slowly moving away as he comes closer_

"**Will one girl be able to define the line between teacher and student?"**

_Troy is holding a hysterical crying Gabriella by her shoulders, bruises becoming visible all over her body._

Troy (frantic): Gabi, what did he do to you!

"**Will she be too hopeless to get help?" **

_A hysterical crying Gabriella stumbles into her room, and flops onto her bed, crying and sobbing._

Gabriella (Crying, weeping): Why did this have to happen to me?

_Shows Gabriella being held firmly by her arm by Mr. Lineson._

Mr. Lineson (angry): You are not to tell _anyone_ what happened here today? Understand?

"**Will the people who care about her be able to save her…"**

_Troy and Chad talking after basketball practice, waiting for their dad's to pick them up in the rain_

Troy (furious): He did something to her, and I'm not going to rest until I find out what!

_Troy hits the wall in frustration, then slides down it, getting soaked by the rain._

"…**before it's too late?"**

_Troy and Gabriella are talking outside a classroom_

Gabi (frenzied): It doesn't matter, Troy! Whatever you're going to try to do, it's not going to change what he did!

_Shows a slow motion version of Gabriella staggering out of a classroom and falling to the floor. _

"**Sometimes, bad things happen to good people…for no reason. Sweet Innocence. Coming soon." **

A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Continue? Throw it away? You decide. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Prologue

A/N: I am really surprised at all of the reviews and people that want me to continue, so I shall. The story might start off a little slow, but I promise to the high heavens that it will move faster.

Disclamier: I don't own high school musical..

Prologue:

Gabi looked at herself in the full length mirror. She had bruises everywhere; most severely on her neck and abdomen. She had cuts on her face, and was sore everywhere else. Her clothes were tattered, ripped and wet from a mix of blood and rain. She bit her lip, ashamed of what she had become. She had become a victim, a victim of many things she didn't want to relive; many things she wished she could erase from her memory completely. But she knew that nothing could turn back time, and that she would have to live with those memories forever. Looking at her body, she saw one single tear drop from her eye, watching it roll off her cheek and onto the floor below, splattering everywhere once it hit. Gabi closed her eyes.

'_How could I let this happen to me? Why didn't I see it coming?' _she asked herself bitterly. She should have seen it; she felt so stupid for not. All the signs were there; she was so idiotic for thinking otherwise. She shook her head violently as she went back into memories, thinking that if she shook hard enough they would just go away. She wanted more than anything to just drop to the floor and die, because she didn't know if she could live with herself for such stupidity and idiocy.

She looked at herself in the mirror once more, before letting the flow of tears spring from her eyes that were waiting and wanting to come down. She could still feel his hands on her body, struggling for control as she fought. She could still feel how terrifying and threatening his gaze was on her, as he started to close her into a corner. Gabi gulped, watching her chest move up and down as she took quick breaths, as if he was right behind her; waiting to finish his job. Her heart was beating a thousand beats a second, and the blood was moving through her cuts and wounds out onto her skin quickly. She closed her eyes, and began to relive every moment, every memory, every second of where it all began…

A/N: That's the prologue, and trust me, the chapters are going to be MUCH longer, so don't worry. This is just the beginning. Please review, I'll post the next chapter soon, like later tonight if I get a decent amount of reviews. I know that sounds dumb, but I really like getting them. So, please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews once again. Here's where it all started…lol. Where her terrible adventure began…Okay I'll stop. Just read…

Chapter One:

**THREE WEEKS EARLIER**

"Honestly, I'm glad she's gone. She was getting old anyway...last week she put the chemicals in her water bottle instead of the beaker," Taylor said as she and Gabriella walked to Chemistry class.

"Yeah, I remember that," Gabriella replied smiling. They were talking about their old chemistry teacher, who had retired last week. Now they were getting another teacher, and Gabi wasn't so happy about it.

"Do you know who's going to replace her?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella sighed. "No, I don't. But I was kind of disappointed that she's leaving, right in the middle of the school year. She could have waited until semester was over, I mean now I have to get used to yet _another_ way of grading, and-"

"Gabi, stop worrying. You'll do fine," Taylor said knowingly as they entered their classroom.

Gabi managed a weak smile before going to her seat. As she sat down, the tardy bell rang. She looked up at the desk to see if the new teacher was there yet, but she found no one. Gabi sighed as she slumped down in her chair. Bored, she smiled and started to think about Troy. For the past month and a half, Troy and her have been dating. They finally got together a couple weeks after Triple Threat Day, because Chad and Taylor couldn't stand the two being so oblivious, so they took it upon themselves to get them together. Of course Chad and Taylor were already together, they were a couple right after the party that night, as did Kelsi and Jason. As for Zeke and Sharpay; well, Sharpay was still warming up to Zeke. She was about to take out her book to start reading, but then the principal entered the classroom.

"Good morning students. As you know, Mrs. Kamala, unfortunately, retired last week. And I know you've all been wondering who was going to replace her, but we had a hard time finding someone in time. Luckily, we did, so now let me introduce him to you. Class, this is Mr. Lineson. I'm sure you'll all make him feel comfortable here at East High," Principal Matsui said as he went to open the door.

When he opened the door, in came a man in his early twenties, with blonde hair and deep brown eyes. He was fairly tall, and looked like he had a lot of muscle under his shirt. Every female in the class gawked, as Gabriella and Taylor locked eye contact, and smiled. Mr. Matsui said a couple of things to the new teacher, grinned, and then walked out. Mr. Lineson placed his suitcase on the desk, and then turned to his new class.

"Hi everyone, as you know, I'm Mr. Lineson, and I'll be taking over Mrs. Kamala for the rest of the year. I plan to have a great semester, filled with fantastic projects and experiments. I hope to get know all of you better, and have fun. Let's get started with names. We'll go down the rows, and I want you to say your name. Let's start with you," he proclaimed as he pointed to a girl named Julie.

"Julie Waters," the blonde girl replied.

"Julie? Is it okay if I call you Jules?" he asked while walking towards her desk.

Now normally, this question is okay if your brother asked you, your best friend, your boyfriend, but your teacher? Gabi thought it was a tad bit strange, but she shrugged it off.

The blonde girl blushed, but nodded. Mr. Lineson smiled, and then looked at the person behind her. "Next," he said.

"Corey Peterson," the boy answered with a smirk on his face.

"Corey, well, if you're going to be in my class, you better get that smirk off your face, before I give you something to smirk about," Mr. Lineson said nastily.

All the class nearly jumped at his words; teachers never usually spoke like that to students. Everyone sat in a deadly silence, as every student had their eyes on their new teacher. People were looking around nervously, until he started to continue down the rest of the rows. He would either be making a compliment, question or a rude comment. In this class, Mr. Lineson either liked you, or he didn't; there were no in-betweens.

"What about you, sweetie?" he asked when he got to Gabriella.

Gabi bit her lip, and answered, "Gabriella Montez."

Mr. Lineson's eyes glimmered before he replied, "Gabriella, I like that name. Do you have any nicknames?"

"Yeah, Gabi," she answered back.

"Well Gabi, you are an extremely beautiful young woman. I think I'm lucky I got you in my class," he said with a wide smile.

Gabriella gave a small smile back. Mr. Lineson then turned to the rest of the class and finished the 'name game' as he likes to call it. Throughout the rest of the class, Gabriella couldn't help but notice that he kept stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Gabriella thought about this, but decided not to tell anyone; seeing as it was probably nothing. When class was finally over, Gabriella walked with Taylor out of the classroom and started towards lunch.

"Damn girl, our new chemistry teacher is _fine!" _Taylor exclaimed as soon as they were far away from the class.

"Tay, please! He's our teacher!" Gabi said with wide eyes; she never heard a remark about how good looking a _teacher_ was before.

Taylor just smiled. "So? It doesn't make him any less fine!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Tay, you are unbelievable. How could you say that? Not to mention the fact that's he's a teacher and it's illegal, he's over 21 years old, and we're minors."

Taylor smirked at Gabi as they reached the lunch room. "Right, so does that mean that he should go to jail? Because he technically just hit on you."

"What? No he didn't!" Gabi said defending herself.

"Yes, he did. Watch. Hey everyone," Taylor said as they came up to their lunch table, "I have a question." She said asking the table as she was sitting down next to Chad.

Gabriella sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat beside Troy; giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Gabi," he replied with a grin on his face, "Yeah, Taylor, ask away," Troy said as he opened his lunch.

"If someone said to you, 'you're a very beautiful young woman, and I'm lucky to have you in my class', and continued to stare at you throughout the whole class, would you say that person was hitting on you?" she asked with raised eyebrows at Gabriella.

Gabriella gasped; she didn't think anyone knew about the staring but her. She was about to retort, but then Sharpay interrupted.

"Yes, Taylor, that would be called 'hitting on someone.'" Sharpay answered, "Why? Who said that to you?" she asked.

"Not to me, to Gabriella," she said smirking.

Every one's heads snapped to look at Gabi. Gabi managed a weak smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who said that to you?" Troy asked anxiously, not interested in his lunch any more.

"Our new chemistry teacher," Taylor responded quickly.

Everybody at the table spit out their food or drink. "What?" they all asked surprised in unison.

"Thanks Tay," Gabi said sarcastically.

Taylor grinned as Chad asked, "Wait, so your _teacher_ said that to you?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Gabriella replied, not really caring one way or the other.

"Who is this guy?" Troy asked Taylor with jealousy clearly embedded in his eyes.

Taylor chuckled before answering, "His name is Mr. Lineson, and relax, it's not like he's going to _do_ anything." Little did Taylor know, she was going to be wrong. Terribly wrong.

A/N: There's chapter one. Just the start of a whole lot of drama…:0! Anyway, hope you guys like it, and I'll try to update later when I'm back from the beach. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow…I am really surprised at all the reviews that I got! Thanks you guys! It really means a lot! And a BIG AND HUGE thank you to the 19 people that put this story on their favorites list! And to the 29 people who put me on their favorite author's list! I would put their pennames here, but then it would be too damn long! lol. But thank you so so so so so so much! Here's chapter two!

Chapter Two:

Over the next couple of days, Gabi couldn't help but notice that Mr. Lineson would constantly stare at her while the class was doing their work silently. Whenever she would look up, she would find his eyes watching her. She also noticed that he would often be nicer to her than the rest of the class. For example, if she got an answer wrong, he would explain it to her nicely, where as if another student got an answer wrong, he would criticize them for not knowing it. He also makes up excuses to talk to her; saying that he wanted to talk about her homework, where he would actually change the conversation onto different topics.

Were these things normal? Were they nothing? Gabi asked herself these questions everyday after leaving his class. And every time, she would dismiss the idea that a teacher could possibly want more than a student-teacher relationship.

Taylor, however, had different views on the matter. Whenever Mr. Lineson would do these things, the more Taylor would become suspicious. She thought it was odd that a teacher would act this way; but nevertheless she never said anything. She thought maybe _she_ was being a little too apprehensive, and if Gabi didn't think anything by it then maybe she shouldn't worry as much. But, every time she thought about it she couldn't help but wonder if she was right.

Whenever Taylor or Gabi told Troy about these things, he became more and more irritated. He didn't like the idea of another student hitting on Gabi, let alone a teacher. Troy also became suspicious, so he walked to his father's office to talk to him about it.

When he entered the office, he found his father sitting with his feet up on his desk eating a bagel. Troy smiled and sat down.

"Hey Troy, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to get on the bus now?" he asked.

Troy began to frown. "Well, I needed to ask you a couple of things...about a teacher here," he said.

"Okay, I'll try to answer to the best of my ability," he answered taking his feet off the desk.

"It's about the new teacher, Mr. Lineson," Troy added.

Mr. Bolton grimaced. "Yes, Mr. Lineson. A fairly nasty fellow; doesn't like to socialize with adults."

Troy gave a confused face. "What do you mean, 'doesn't like to socialize with adults'?" he asked.

"Well, last Friday, we had sort of a welcome party during lunch to welcome him to the faculty. It was a surprise, and when he got there he didn't like it at all. When people tried to talk to him, he didn't respond or answered with short and rude answers. Now everyone sort of just leaves him alone," Mr. Bolton finished.

Troy sat, thinking about the new information he just received. _'Doesn't like to socialize with adults? That's not normal…but then who does he talk to if he doesn't talk to adults…?' _Troy thought. And then it dawned on him. Students.

"Dad, does he have a criminal record?" Troy asked snapping his head up.

Mr. Bolton looked up at his son. "Of course not. Do you think we would let a criminal teach here?"

"Are you sure?" Troy inquired standing up.

Mr. Bolton stood up as well. "Yes, Troy. I'm sure. Now catch your bus," he said pointing in the direction of the exit.

"Okay, thanks dad," Troy said as he walked out of the locker room.

'_It all makes sense. If he doesn't like to talk with adults for whatever sick reason, he talks to students. But if he doesn't talk with an adult…that means he's probably not in a relationship…and if he's not in a relationship with an adult…' _Troy thought as he walked out of the school. Then he stopped in horror in his tracks with his last thought. '_Does that mean he wants one with a student?'_

A/N: Okay, that chapter is _not_ my favorite at _all._ I know it was short, but it was really just a filler until **_lots_ **of drama occurs. Next chapter will be better and MUCH longer, I promise. And also there will be more interaction with Gabi and Mr. Lineson…dun dun dun.-impeding doom music- Please review! The reviews make me update faster! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 3

A/N: Again thank you for all the reviews! I love them all! Chapter three is here, and with lots of drama. Now it's two weeks and six days later, two days away from the prologue. Everyone follow?

**TWO WEEKS AND FIVE DAYS LATER**

The past two weeks haven't changed much; Mr. Lineson still acting strange towards Gabriella and treating her differently. Taylor and Troy have only become more concerned, as the rest of the gang. He would still stare at her; ask her to stay after class, but nothing really unusual or diverse. If everything that was already happening wasn't different or unusual anyway.

"Gabi, could you stay after class? I want to talk to you," Mr. Lineson said as the bell rang.

Gabriella nodded and started to get her books together. "You can stay there," he said as came towards her while the rest of the class left. Before Taylor left, she gave her a suspicious look. Gabi nodded her head to signal she understood. Mr. Lineson sat in the desk beside her.

"So, how are things going?" he asked casually, thinking that it was okay if a student missed class to have a normal conversation.

"Um, things are fine," she answered with a confused face on.

"That's good," he responded with a smile. He was fumbling with a pen in his hand. As Gabi managed a weak smile back, he dropped the pen flying under Gabi's desk. Mr. Lineson leaned over to get it, but on his way there, he stopped and put his hand on her thigh. "Can you get that? I can't reach," he asked as he started to stroke her thigh lightly.

A little freaked out, Gabi gulped but nodded. She bent down under the desk getting the pen. She swiftly gave it to him, wanting his hand off her thigh quick. He did so, and went up to his desk. Gabi gave a sigh of relief quietly, glad that his hand was off her leg. She started to get her books together, and then started to stand up. Mr. Lineson came back to where she was standing.

"You know, Gabriella, your grades are the highest out of all my classes. I'm impressed. Your parents must be very proud," he stated as he started to caress her arm.

Gabi began to get a little nervous now. "Uh, thanks. Yeah, my mom is proud," she answered quietly.

He shifted his hands from her arm and up to her face. He moved a loose piece of hair out of her face and gently put it behind her ear. He then started to caress her cheek. Gabriella bit her lip as he did this; wanting him to stop touching her.

"You're in 10th grade, Gabi," he said softly.

"I know," she replied clutching her books to her chest.

"You're sixteen," he said, eyes glistening with something that Gabi couldn't place her finger on.

"I know," she repeated, but then said, "I have to go, I'm going to be late for lunch."

He removed his hand from her face. "Of course. See you tomorrow, don't forget extra help is Thursday afternoon," he said as she left the classroom.

Gabi sped down the hallways, arriving in the lunch room panting.

"You finally done?" Taylor asked as Gabi sat down.

"Yes," Gabi answered.

"What did he want this time?" she asked a little worried.

Gabi noticed this, and decided not to worry her more. "Nothing, he just told me that I have the highest average out of his classes," she replied.

Taylor nodded, but she knew she wasn't telling her everything. She made a mental note to call her later.

"Gabi, can I talk to you?" Troy asked suddenly.

Gabi smiled. "Of course, Troy."

He smiled back, took her hand and led her out of the classroom. Once outside of the cafeteria, Troy pulled Gabriella into a kiss. She kissed back and Troy deepened it as he pushed her up against the lockers. After a couple of moments, they broke apart.

Gabi smiled, and then said, "Well, as much fun as that was, I don't think that's what you wanted to talk to me about."

Troy grinned, but then started to frown remembering what he wanted to talk about. "No, it's not. Let's go to our secret spot," he said as he took her hand once more and led her up to their spot.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, while leaning on the railing.

"Mr. Lineson," he answered joining her at the railing.

Gabi looked down at the parking lot below. "I had a feeling about that."

"I just want you to be careful," he said quietly.

"Troy, of course I will be careful. I remember what you told me about the talk with your dad. You don't trust me?" she asked looking at him.

He returned her gaze. "Gabi, you know I trust you. It's him I don't trust. I don't want anything to happen to you," he said softly.

Gabi's stare softened. "Don't worry, Troy. Nothing is going to happen," she proclaimed as she hugged him. She couldn't tell Troy what just happened; she knew he would get angry at Mr. Lineson, and then be more paranoid.

Troy broke away after a couple of seconds. "You'll be careful?" he asked intently, waiting for her answer.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Yes Troy, I'll be careful."

Troy grinned and pulled her towards him. "Now that we got that out of the way, I believe we were interrupted before," he said still grinning.

Gabi smiled and pulled Troy into another kiss. Troy smiled inwardly as her lips touched his. He loved her and he knew it; he didn't want anyone taking her away or even thinking about hurting her. Just as Troy was intensifying the kiss, they were interrupted by the bell. They broke away and Troy groaned, not wanting to go to class. Gabriella giggled as she heard this, but grabbed his hand and ran down the stairs to class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Gabi. She kept thinking about how Mr. Lineson was touching her. Just thinking about it made her shudder. She liked it much better when Troy caressed her cheek, or played with her hair. When she got home, she threw her keys on the table on plopped down on the couch. She was about to turn on the TV, but then the phone rang. Gabi groaned and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Gabi answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me," the other voice.

"Oh, hey Tay," Gabi replied as she sat back down on the couch.

"So what _really_ went on after class? And don't tell me that's all he said, because it does not take that long to compliment you," Taylor said knowingly.

Gabi sighed, but answered truthfully, "Well, he sort of touched me."

"What! What do you mean he 'touched you?'" she asked freaking out.

"Not like that! He just kind of…caressed my thigh and cheek…" Gabi said getting quieter with every word.

"He caressed your _thigh?_" she asked incredulously.

"Well, he dropped a pen under my desk and leaned over and he put his hand on my leg for support…and then he stroked it…" Gabi replied.

"Gabi! He dropped a-" she stopped getting fed up, "That is no excuse! He just did it to touch your leg! Gabi, you should really tell someone about this!" she exclaimed on the other line.

"Tay, relax, nothing is going to happen. And I'm not going to tell someone; it was probably nothing. And you don't go telling people, because I don't want the whole world to know. Listen, I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat. I'll talk to you later," Gabi said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. But if something else happens, you're going to tell someone. Deal?" she asked.

Gabi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, deal."

"Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye," Tay said as she hung up.

"Bye," Gabi said into the phone and put it back on the receiver.

But as Gabriella searched for food, she couldn't help but wonder if Taylor was right. What if what all he was doing was _really _something? Was she just to blind to see it? Gabi had all these thoughts running around in her head, and was glad that she made that deal with Taylor; if something else happened, she would tell someone. Maybe that person could distinguish if it was really something or just nothing. But unfortunately, the next time something happened it would be too late.

A/N: Okay, there's chapter three! I'm writing chapter four now, so it should be up soon or tomorrow. Hope you guys like it, and please review! I love them! Thanks


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter four is here! Yay! Haha okay I'm having trouble deciding what I should put in this chapter…hmmm. –Thinks- well, I guess you will find out soon enough!

"Remember our deal?" Tay asked as she and Gabi walked through the hallways of school.

"Yes, Tay," Gabi said sighing as she arrived at her locker.

"I'm just saying. I mean I know you got through today with no complications from him, but you're going to see him now, correct?" she asked leaning against the locker next to hers. It was after school, and Gabi had told her how Mr. Lineson wanted to talk to her after school. Taylor was extremely nervous; it had to be something different if he was asking her to stay after school instead of after class.

"Yes, I'm seeing him now. And don't worry; he just wants me to help him with other kids who need help in chemistry," she replied closing her locker.

"But his extra help is tomorrow," Taylor said with eyebrows raised.

Gabi froze, realizing the fact. She turned to Taylor with her brow furrowed. "You're right."

"Gabs, are you sure you want to go?" Taylor asked her.

"Well, I guess I better see what he wants. Then I'll leave," Gabi said as she walked towards the classroom.

Taylor sighed, knowing she couldn't convince her friend to listen to her. "Okay, call me when you get home," she yelled after her.

Gabi nodded as she jogged up the stairs. She rounded the corner and went into Mr. Lineson's classroom. When she walked in, she found him sitting at his desk. When he saw her walk in, he smiled and took his feet off the desk.

"Gabriella, you're here. Great, have a seat," he said pointing to one of the desks in the front row.

Gabi nodded and slowly walked to one of the desks and sat. Mr. Lineson then got up and sat on the edge of his desk, facing Gabriella.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

Mr. Lineson took a deep breath. "Gabriella, you are a very smart girl. One of the best students I've ever had. Not to mention you're one of the prettiest, it's hard to find those; pretty _and_ smart. I think that you and I could have something here, you know what I'm saying?" he asked, now standing above her, stroking her face.

Gabi's face turned to confused. "What do you mean, 'have something'?" she asked pulling her face back.

Mr. Lineson smiled. "I mean, I think we could do some…stuff together," he replied.

Gabi was horrified; 'do stuff?' What the hell was that supposed to mean? Her heart sped up. "You mean like in a relationship? I already have a boyfriend," she said quickly.

Mr. Lineson frowned. "I know. Troy Bolton is it?" he asked with anger evident in his voice.

Gabi gulped. "Yeah," she answered meekly.

"Well, I can take care of him. Then there would only be us," he said walking to his desk stroking his chin, thinking of plans to get rid of him. 'Do something?' Gabi became frantic. She stood up immediately.

"No! Don't do anything to him! I love him!" she yelled.

Mr. Lineson spun around. "You love him?" he asked coming closer.

Gabi swallowed hard. "Yes, I do. Nothing you do is going to change that!" she said harshly. She was beginning side with Taylor now; maybe she shouldn't have come.

Mr. Lineson was now standing a few inches away from her. He then pulled his hand back and slapped her hard across the face. Gabi's cheek stung as she put her hand where he just hit her. She looked up at him, his eyes gleaming with anger.

"Don't you _ever_ speak like that to me again! I will not have it!" he shouted. He then grabbed her neck and backed her up into a wall. Gabi was choking for air as he put more and more pressure on her neck.

"Gabriella, you're what I want. And I will get what I want, even if I have to force it," he said. Gabi's lungs were beginning to give out, but then the bell rang making him let go. Gabi staggered and fell to the ground as air rushed into her lungs. She panted, and looked up. She saw him standing there, staring down at her. She was about to get up, but then he grabbed her arm tightly.

"You are not to tell _anyone_ what happened here today! Understand?" he asked angrily, tightening the grip on her arm when she didn't answer.

"Yes," she answered tears welling up in her eyes.

"Good. I expect to see you tomorrow after school. You still need to help the students," he spat as he let go of her arm and walked out of the classroom.

Once he was gone, Gabriella burst out into tears. "Why me?" she asked herself. She finally pulled herself together, got her books and walked out, still crying. While she passed the gym, Troy came out of the doors, holding his basketball equipment bag.

"Hey, Gabs!" he yelled.

Gabi didn't say anything and walked outside. When she didn't answer, he followed her outside to see her. When he saw her crying, he immediately dropped his bag and ran the rest of the way to her. He finally got to her; he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She sobbed in his chest, and let her books plummet to the ground. He pulled her away, wanting to see her face. He saw the tear marks on her cheeks, and the sadness in her eyes, but he also saw that she had a huge bruise on her left cheek and marks on her neck. She also had a bad mark on her arm.

"Where were you?" he asked, thinking it had something to do with Lineson.

Gabriella looked down. "Where do you think?" she asked quietly.

Troy's eyes widened in shock as he realized his nightmare had just become reality.

"Gabi, what did he do to you!" he asked frantically, looking at all the marks he had left.

Gabriella continued to cry, but shook her head. "I have to go, Troy. I'll talk to you later. I love you," she whispered and then took off running in the opposite direction.

Anger welled up inside of Troy. He went back to get his bag as Chad came out of the doors. Chad sensed something was up after Troy kicked the wall and groaned.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked coming up to him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Something just happened to Gabriella and I know it had something to do with Lineson!" Troy shouted over the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

Chad furrowed his brow. "What do you mean, 'something happened to her?'" Chad asked concerned.

Troy looked down. "I just saw her. She has a big bruise on her face and arm, and marks around her neck."

Chad's eyes were as big as oranges. "And you think Lineson had something to do with it?"

Troy looked at his friend, furious. "Yes! He did something to her, and I'm not going to rest until I find out what!" he shouted, and then kicked the wall out of frustration. He then leaned against it, hitting his head back and then sliding down it. The rain started to soak him, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting Gabriella safe and finding out what _really _happened.

When Gabi got home, she tossed her keys on the floor and ran up to her room. She slammed open the door and collapsed on her bed crying hysterically. Her neck had great damage to it; all discolored and marks around it. The side of her face now had an immense bruise, and was beginning to get worse as well as her arm. The tears kept flowing freely, down her cheeks and onto her pillow. She sat up after awhile, moaning and crying quietly. She sniffled and asked, "Why did this have to happen to me?"

A/N: Chapter four! I hope you guys liked it, and I know everyone hates Mr. Lineson. And don't worry, there's more drama and stuff to happen! Hahaha –evil laugh-. Next chapter will be up later tonight if I get a decent amount of reviews! Please review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, well I think this chapter is the longest I've written for this story. This chapter is now the day of the prologue.It's obviously before it,so the next chapter will pick up at that time. Follow? Anyway, it took me forever to write, so enjoy!

The next day was exceptionally hard for Gabi. She became very quiet, and didn't talk unless it was absolutely necessary. While she was at her locker before first period, Taylor came up to her.

"Hey, why didn't you call last night?" she asked.

Gabriella turned and looked at Taylor. Gabi put make-up over her bruise, but it still showed a little bit. When Taylor saw her friend, she gasped.

"Gabi! What happened?" she asked frantic.

Gabi went back to her locker and started to gather her books.

"I, uh, walked into a door," Gabi made up lamely.

Taylor gave her friend a disbelieving look. "Oh, really. That's interesting. Then what did you do to your neck?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Gabi sighed and turned to face Taylor again. "Look, Tay, I wish I could tell you. I really do. I-I just can't. Not now," she said tears becoming visible in her eyes.

Taylor's face immediately softened and she pulled her friend into a hug. "Okay Gabs, you don't have to tell me now," she said.

Gabriella pulled away. "You really have no idea how much I want to tell you."

"I know Troy and I have said this about a thousand times to you, but it's because we care. Be careful today, okay?" she asked.

This time, instead of sighing or rolling her eyes, Gabi nodded deeply. "I will, thanks."

Gabriella went through all her classes, but in her mind she wasn't really there. Her mind kept wandering off to _him_, and (she hated to admit it) but she was scared. She was terrified to as what he might do. If he was capable of what he did yesterday, she hated to think what else he could do. She also was worried about Troy, afraid of what he might do to him. But Troy was strong, he could fight; where as Gabriella was weak and fragile. She didn't hear any of the teacher's words; they just wouldn't register in her head.

Throughout the day, Troy would try to talk to her; in hallways, at lunch, and even when he saw her walking to go to the bathroom. But she kept quiet and tried to explain that she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't for fear of what he might do. He seemed to understand, and didn't press the subject anymore after about the tenth time of asking.

When the bell rang of her last class, her heart was beating wildly. She didn't want to see Mr. Lineson again, not after yesterday. In his class there was a substitute, but the teacher said he would be there for extra help. Gabriella was at her locker getting her books when Troy walked up to her.

"Hey, Gabs. I know you can't tell me, but don't go to this thing alone. Can't Taylor go with you? I don't want you to get hurt again," he said sincerely.

Gabi had a small smile on her lips. She was glad that Troy still cared about her. "Taylor can't, she has a doctor's appointment. I was thinking that maybe I just won't go," Gabi said closing her locker.

Troy began to smile. "You're not going?" he asked, happy that she wasn't going to see the man.

"I don't think-" she began but was interrupted.

"Gabriella, what are you doing? Extra help started five minutes ago," said the voice both of them dreaded.

Gabi turned to see Mr. Lineson coming towards them. Gabi's eyes widened and her breath quickened as she began to panic. Troy immediately felt anger well up inside him. He didn't want this guy near her. Troy saw Gabi panic, and took her hand.

"She doesn't feel well, she's coming home with me," Troy said enlacing his fingers with Gabi's.

Mr. Lineson looked from Troy to Gabi. "Well, if she doesn't feel well, then she should go to the nurse," he snapped.

Troy shot him a glare. "It's after school. Students are allowed to go home without the consent of the nurse."

Mr. Lineson narrowed his eyes. "I don't like your tone of voice. One week of detention. Gabriella come with me now," he demanded taking Gabi's arm as Troy opened his mouth in shock.

Gabi swallowed hard. "What? I don't feel well, I want to go home," she said tightening her grip on Troy's hand.

"You made a commitment to those students, and you will be there," he said harshly through clenched teeth. He then pulled Gabriella's arm and started to walk off.

Gabriella's eyes widened once again in panic as her and Troy's hands were separated. Troy tried to retort but then Mr. Lineson's voice rang out, "If you say one more thing, mark my words you will be expelled."

Gabriella was beyond nervous now. He led her up the stairs and into the classroom. When she got there, she found many students waiting. Gabi managed a weak smile and began to help one of the students nearby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was furious. He hated how he had such control over everything, he hated how he treated Gabriella, he hated how he looked; he hated _everything_ about him. Troy ran down the halls until he reached his destination. The Hall of Records. He found a toothpick on the floor and started to pick the lock. After a couple of seconds of moving it around, he heard a faint 'click' and the door swung open. Satisfied, he smiled and walked in. In the room were many bookshelves, in fact, those were the only things that were in the room. He walked to the edge of one, and read 'Students' on the label. _'This isn't what I want…where are teachers? Teachers….teachers…'_ Troy scanned the labels on the bookshelves. He continued to walk until he found the correct shelf. He then walked down the aisle. _'L…come on where is L….'_ he thought as he looked at the teacher's names. Finally, he found Lineson.

He took out the folder and sat down. He opened it and started to read the papers:

_Name: David E. Lineson Graduate: Class of 2003, Brown University_

_Age: 25 Address: 126 Fulten Lane, Albuquerque, NM. _

_Home Phone: 547 524 7821 Social Security: 19778213646_

Troy was about to skim the rest when something at the bottom of the page caught his eye. He looked closer and read:

_Criminal Record: Though Mr. D. Lineson has never been found guilty, he has been charged in thirteen states for over a dozen schemes and frauds. He has been charged with attempted kidnapping, attempted rape and physical abuse. The victims in which are all deceased. _

Troy's heart stopped. Deceased? Troy quickly got up, took the folder and ran out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was helping another student when she felt a pair of eyes on her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Lineson staring at her. She went back to the student, dreading every moment. Gabi looked up at the clock, and saw there was only about a minute left. She sighed in relief, in one minute she could get out and run home. Thinking about this happily, suddenly the bell rang. She jumped and started to get her things together quickly. Unfortunately, her quickness wasn't at all close to his.

She heard the door close, and snapped her head up. No one was left in the room expect for her and Mr. Lineson. She gulped; she knew she wasn't getting out of this one. He slowly started to come closer as Gabi dropped her bag and started to move back. She continued to do so until she tripped and fell on her back. Mr. Lineson smiled with satisfaction. She propped herself up by her elbows and started to push herself back towards the wall.

"It's after 3:30, extra help is over…" she attempted to make him stop coming near her but made no success.

She felther back hit the wall. She kept pushing as if it wasn't there. He paused above her, smiling. She looked up at him, and gave him a confused look. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the waist and put her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing! Put me down!" Gabriella shrieked as he walked.

"I told you! If you're not going to want me, then I'm going to _force_ you to!" he yelled back.

It then hit her. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Force. He was going to rape her. Gabriella immediately started to put up a fight, kicking and punching every part of his body she could get to. Once he got to the front of the room, he threw her down on the ground. She coughed, getting the wind knocked out of her. The next thing she knew, he was trying to undo the button of her jeans. Gabi shrieked and jerked away. She stood up, but was only pulled down by her hair. She yelped in pain once again as her back hit the cold, hard floor. He then straddled her around the waist, trying once again to accomplish his goal. He smacked and hit her more than once, trying to stop her screams and pleas. She was bleeding in certain places and more bruises were becoming visible. Her clothes were becoming destroyed and ruined. Gabriella still cried and shouted, but then suddenly an idea came to her. Where was a man's weakest spot? She smiled a little and then forcefully pulled her leg upwards. Getting the result she wanted, he groaned and fell off of her. She took this chance to get up and run. She bolted for the door, but staggered and fell when she came out of the classroom.

She quickly got up and ran down the halls. The staircase was too far away, she couldn't reach it in time. She made a quick turn and ran into a random classroom, looking for somewhere to hide. Gabi realized she was in a science lab as she heard Mr. Lineson's footsteps run down the hall. She swiftly hid behind a table, but unfortunately ripping a piece of her shirt off on one of the Bunsen burners. Suddenly, Mr. Lineson's voice rang out through the room.

"Gabriella," he sang, "I know you're in here. There's no way you made it to that staircase in time and I see a piece of your shirt here," he said picking it up.

Gabi's heart was the speed of lightning, and she began to sweat. She started to move quietly around the classroom as he walked around looking for her. She looked out the window and saw that it was pouring. '_Oh, fantastic,'_ she thought. When she was near the door, when she turned and saw him turn to look in the closets, she ran for it. Sadly, in doing so, she knocked over a chair causing to give her escape away. His head snapped in her direction.

"Hey!" he yelled as she bolted out the door and down the stairs. She rounded the corner fast, dashed out of the entrance and began to sprint home.

A/N: Okay, so it wasn't that bad, was it? He didn't rape her…yet. Next chapter is almost finished, so it might even be up tonight, if people are pleased and really want it. Please review! They really make my day! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter takes off where the prologue did, where she was standing in front of her mirror. Everyone follow? The prologue is right when she gets home after the fight with Mr. Lineson, and she goes to stand in front of her mirror to look at herself. This chapter may get a little graphic, it gives details up until…well…you know what I mean. If you start to read it and then stop and just skip to the next chapter, I'll understand. It's mostly just fighting.

Gabi opened her eyes to look once again at the person who was staring back at her. She thought about how much those events have altered her life now; so different then the little girl who had stood in front of the mirror many years ago, waiting to grow up. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and looked into her eyes once more, trying to go beneath all the tragedy that has hit her. She wanted to see so badly the happiness that once filled these eyes. The happiness that had filled her life, before _he_ came into it and tore it all to shreds. She blinked back more tears, now realizing that she could never find that happiness again; she would never be the same.

She wished more than anything to go back to those days; where she felt like one of the luckiest girls in the world. Now, here she stands; broken and bruised. She was bruised on the outside, with many cuts and wounds to show for proof. She was broken, however, on the inside; a result of what he did to her. She felt as if he ruined her body, inside and out. Even though he didn't finish it, it sure did feel like it. He got awful close, while she was in the lab her pants kept falling down; a result of him unbuttoning them and pulling them down to her thighs.

Suddenly, she heard a crash from below. She quickly turned around, searching for something to protect herself with. As she was looking, she felt her heartbeat speed up once again, and her breaths becoming quick as she started to panic. She found a bat; that would surely work. She held it up, as if he was right beside her. She had knots in her stomach, and she started to sweat again. She slowly walked towards her door, and listened for any sign of movement downstairs. Out of no where, she heard a foot on the stairs. Gabi's intake of breath got caught in her throat, praying to God that it wasn't what she thought she heard.

Then, she heard another one, followed by another, and then another one…Gabi closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears that wanted so desperately to come down. She took a deep breath as the footsteps stopped. Gabi opened her eyes, but found no one in sight. She started to slowly walk towards the stairs; bat in position ready to strike. When she rounded the corner, she still saw nothing. Her breaths were becoming even quicker now, and her heart felt like if it were to go any faster it would explode. She bit the string on her navy blue sweatshirt as she started to go down the stairs gradually, trying to calm down.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a very fast movement. Her head snapped in the direction of where it was; and started to walk towards it. It was in the living room, by the couch. She held her bat up higher, wanting so desperately to hit him with it. She felt her hands trembling, as she got closer and closer to the area where something moved. As she was right beside the couch, she slowly extended her head to see behind it. What she saw made her whole body go numb and paralyzed with fear.

"Why, hello. You left me there, when I wasn't finished. And you said something to that little boyfriend of yours. Now you're going to get it double," the man said with an evil grin as he came out from behind the couch.

Gabi gulped and dropped the bat; not able to keep it up with her wavering hands. She started to back away, slowly at first but then faster as he came closer to her. The tears began to pour down her cheeks again, though she desperately wanted them to stop. She finally backed up until she reached the stairs, where she finally turned around and started to try to race up them again.

She let out a yelp as he grabbed her by her waist and dragged her down the stairs. Gabi fought as he held her with one arm wrapped around her waist holding her on his side as he brought her to the couch. She squirmed and hit him as she cried out in pain and in need. Her tears were pouring down nonstop now, where she could have made a river out of all the tears she has cried in the last two hours. She kicked and screamed as he tightened his grip on her; all that muscle she thought saw on his first day was proven. She took a quick intake of breath as he threw her down on the living room floor. He flashed her another evil grin as he slid his hands from her abdomen down to the button of her jeans. Gabi was frantic; sitting up and hitting him with every ounce of energy she had; she was _not_ going to let him do this.

He fought back, slapping her across the face. They both froze in an awkward silence as Gabriella stared at him. He then snapped out of his reverie and started to go back to her jeans. Gabi cried out loudly and desperately, wanting _anyone_ to hear her. Her body started to shake and tremble uncontrollably as he slid down her pants. She kicked him in his thigh; missing her target. She kicked again, hitting him in the proper place. His hands immediately released her legs and went to where she kicked. She started to get up, but he grabbed her by her neck and threw her down onto the ground again.

Gabi gasped for air as he cut it off by putting pressure onto her neck once again. The rest of her body was shaking and moving all over the place; trying to get some sort of control. He finally let go of her; a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. Gabi panted as the air rushed back into her lungs, allowing her to breathe. Her energy was draining; she didn't know how much longer she could take this man. She still fought every ounce of it she had, determined not to let him do what he wanted.

"You better stay still! Otherwise you will have consequences!" he yelled at her, trying to stop her from moving. Gabi still trashed about, longing so badly to get away from this man. Finally, he managed to get her in a tight hold, where his cold and clammy hand started to move up her thigh. Her muscles tightened; obviously not liking the feeling. He then took both hands and started to pull down her underwear. Gabi closed her legs, trying to stop him. He then pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face. The pain distracted Gabi as she loosened her thigh muscles. He took this time to fully pull down her underwear. Her eyes widened as he continued to take off his own pants. She now knew that she couldn't stop him; she was too weak and he was too strong. Her energy was slowly dying, she didn't have enough force to push him back; he was way to powerful.

Gabi closed her eyes; she didn't want to see it. She was too fragile and feeble to fight back anymore. Her muscles were sore from the fight up at school; even then she wasn't that strong. She knew what was coming was inevitable; no matter how long she fought it would still come. Her body went limp as she gave up. He sensed this, and gave an evil grin.

"Now you're finally seeing things my way," he said as he completely proceeded to take off his pants.

She gulped as he proceeded. She could feel her tissues being shredded and torn; and felt blood seeping through the carpet. Gabi shrieked out in pain; it was clear she was too young for this. She knew it only lasted about five minutes, but to her it felt like the world. When he was finished, he gave a satisfactory smile. Gabi was still laying there, afraid that if she moved it would just make an injury or something worse. He put his pants back on and left, but before he did he said, "You know, you can thank the district for this. After all, I got your address on the student directory." And with that he slammed the door shut making the whole house shake.

Gabi still had tears rolling down her cheeks as she sat up a little bit and looked at her body. On the carpet there was blood almost everywhere; and she had now more bruises than before. She staggered as she tried to stand up, and cried in pain. She sobbed as she walked past her pants and underwear, trying to get them back on. Once she did, she stumbled to the door, grabbing her keys. She needed to get to Troy's.

A/N: Okay, so was it terrible? Everything with what Troy did with Mr. Lineson's record will be explained in the next chapter. I know if you didn't read the whole thing you probably won't care until the next chapter. But those of you that did read it, please review! I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow or later tonight if I can and people want it. Please review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to xobellaxo for the idea in this chapter! Here's chapter 7!

The walk was extremely hard for Gabi, her thighs hurt badly from being forced open, and it was raining. She had tears pouring down her face; not threatening to stop. She finally turned onto his block, and then broke out into a very painful but fast run. She shouted out in pain as she continued. She then raced up the steps, and rang the doorbell. Her head started to feel light, and she looked down and noticed that blood was still coming out of her cuts and wounds. Behind her, she heard a twig snap. She instantly turned her head around, not seeing anyone.

"No, not again," she whispered still looking behind her.

Her legs began to shake from everything she has just been through. Then she heard another branch break. She started to panic again.

"Come on, Troy, where are you?" she asked herself frantic. That's the last thing she said before another pair of hands wrapped around her eyes and waist as she screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So can your parents get a case out of this?" Mr. Bolton asked Chad. They were in Troy's backyard on his porch looking over Mr. Lineson's record with Mr. Bolton, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Sharpay. Chad's dad was a lawyer, and so was Sharpay and Ryan's mother.

"Yeah, if Gabriella wants to testify, though. If she's not there then we can't really do anything, because we wouldn't be charging him of something. Are you positive it's Mr. Lineson? I mean, he seemed like a pretty nice guy," Chad asked Troy.

"Yes, Chad I'm sure! Who else would have done it? She didn't correct me when I accused him, either," Troy said.

Chad nodded his head. "Yeah, we can get a case."

Sharpay spoke up. "My mom can too, if she wants to pair up with Chad's dad, I'm sure we can double the charges or something."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll make copies of these, and give them to Chad and Sharpay. When you guys get home, give them to your parents and explain what happened," Mr. Bolton said as he walked off into the house with the papers.

Sharpay, Ryan and Chad nodded.

"Speaking of Gabriella, where is she? Extra help ended about a half hour ago," Ryan asked looking at his watch.

All the color drained from Troy's face. He was so wrapped up in getting a case on Mr. Lineson; he forgot what was actually happening now. But suddenly the answers came to him, as he heard a bone chilling scream come from the front of the house.

"Dude, what was that?" Chad asked.

"It sounded like Gabriella!" Sharpay shrieked, as she attempted to run to the front in her heels.

"Yeah, it did," Jason added as all six of them ran to the front of the house. When they got there, the scene in front of them made them all gasp and stop in their tracks in horror.

On the front lawn behind a car, was Mr. Lineson holding Gabriella down and choking her.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Troy shouted as he and Chad lunged themselves at Mr. Lineson.

They both hit him in surprise, tackling him off of Gabi. Gabriella's lungs filled up with air once again, but she started to feel herself drift off. Unfortunately, when Mr. Lineson grabbed her off the porch, he hit her head on something sharp and she now had a big slash on her head, where blood started to flow. Sharpay ran over to Gabi, while Ryan ran inside to go get Mr. Bolton.

"Gabriella, can you hear me!" Sharpay asked worried bending down to her.

Gabi started to close her eyes. "Sharpay…" Gabi said softly.

Sharpay started to panic. "Gabi! No, stay here. Do not fall asleep! You could go into a coma! Keep your eyes open!" she said tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Bolton roared from the front door. He came down the stairs and looked at the scene in front of him. Mr. Lineson was on top of Troy, and Chad was on his legs, biting them.

"David? What the hell do you think you are doing to my son?" he asked angrily, picking Troy and Chad up.

"They came on to me!" he shouted, rubbing off the blood on his lip.

"That's only because you were killing Gabriella!" Troy yelled, lunging at him again. Mr. Bolton pulled Troy back.

"Killing Gabriella? What?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Yeah. We came out here and we saw _him_ choking Gabi over there," Chad said pointing to where Sharpay was yelling at Gabi's limp form. Zeke and Jason nodded in agreement, as Troy remembered that Gabriella was still there.

"Gabi!" Troy whispered to himself and released himself from his father's grip. Mr. Bolton and Mr. Lineson were still arguing as Troy rushed to her side. What he saw made his heart break. She had bruises on her face, neck and chest, and there was blood all over her torn clothes. There was also a huge gash on her head, where blood was now freely flowing. Her eyes were open, but they were slowly closing.

"Gabi! No, stay awake. Don't leave. Stay here with me. Please. Don't close your eyes," Troy pleaded taking her hand. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.

"Troy, I'll be okay. Just…get him in jail," she said gently, completely closing her eyes as rain splattered on her face.

"Gabi! Come on, wake up," Troy said, shaking her shoulders.

"She's losing too much blood from the wound in her head. We need to get to a hospital!" Sharpay shrieked as she took out her phone.

The pain was unbearable for Gabriella. She was still in consciousness, though she wished she was not. She could feel the blood that was seeping out through all her cuts and wounds, mostly the one on her cranium. Her head was beginning to feel light; she guessed it was from all the blood loss. The sounds of Chad's shouting, Mr. Lineson and Mr. Bolton's arguing and the panicked voices of Sharpay and Troy were the last things she heard before God obeyed her wishes and her whole world went black.

A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I want to update before my parents kick me off the computer. I know it wasn't the best either, but please review! They keep me going! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 8! Hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry it took so long, but I had _major_ writer's block for about 4 days. Hopefully it's gone now, and I can update sooner!

Gabriella woke up in a comfortable bed, surrounded by white walls. She looked around where she was; it was obviously a hospital. She had an IV in her arm, and tubes in her nose. She looked down, and saw Troy's head sleeping on her bed holding her right hand. She smiled faintly, she was glad Troy was there. She glanced at her other arm, and saw there were still many bruises, but they were slowly fading. She looked down at her chest, and saw the cuts and wounds started to heal. Her hand found its way up to her head, and felt a bandage where the huge gash was.

Troy slightly stirred, and sat up abruptly. He quickly glanced at Gabriella, and then did a double take.

"Gabi! You're awake!" he exclaimed jovially, pulling his chair closer and taking Gabi's hand.

Gabriella sat up and rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been out?" she asked yawning.

"About three days," Troy answered.

Gabi widened her eyes in shock. "_Three days?_" she asked horrified.

Troy gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah, you were on heavy medication. That gash on your head caused a lot of blood loss."

Gabriella stared in shock. "What else happened to me?" she asked quietly.

Troy looked down. "Well, we know the effects of whatever happened, but we don't know what exactly took place for you to get them," Troy said.

Gabi's eyes welled up with tears as the memories came flooding back. "Troy, it was him. It was Mr. Lineson. He did everything," Gabi said, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

Troy snapped his head up. "Gabi," he said as he sat on the bed with her. He pulled her close to him as she sobbed into his chest.

"He d-did it. He h-hit mme, he r-rapedd me. H-he t-tried tto kill m-me, Troy," she cried softly.

This was news to Troy. He knew that Mr. Lineson hit her, but he didn't know she was raped.

"He raped you?" he asked.

Gabriella continued to sob, but nodded into his chest. Troy felt another pang of anger inside of him; he has been getting those a lot lately. He bit his lip, but continued to comfort Gabi.

"It's okay, Gabi. He can't hurt you anymore," Troy said into her hair, kissing her head.

"What did they do to him?" she asked quietly.

Gabi felt Troy's chest heave up and down as he took a deep breath. "He's in prison now; they're holding him until the court date."

Gabriella snapped her head up to look at Troy. "Court date?" she asked nervously.

Troy looked down at her with a caring expression. "Yeah, court date. They're taking him to court. Don't worry; you don't have to testify, if you don't want to. What me, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Sharpay saw should be enough now to put him in jail," Troy said stroking her back soothingly.

Gabi gave a sigh of relief, she wasn't sure if she wanted to testify just yet. Just then a nurse came in. She looked about in her fifties, her hair was graying, and she had a clipboard in her hands.

When she looked up, she exclaimed, "Miss Montez! You're awake already! Mr. Bolton, shoo! I have to do tests now!" she started waving her arms around coming near Troy.

Troy nodded and then turned back to Gabi who was still in his arms. "I'll be right back. I have to call everybody anyway," he said with a smile as he got off the bed. Gabi bit her lip but nodded, and watched him walk out of the room.

The nurse came on her left side of the bed, reading her clipboard. "You are Gabriella Montez, daughter of Antonia and Gregory Montez?" she asked.

Gabriella nodded, waiting for the next question.

The nurse gave a small smile, and then introduced herself. "I'm nurse Decarol; I will be running some tests on you, to see if everything is running correctly. First, I need you tell me what happened, if something occurred that we didn't pick up. For instance, we got all your bodily injuries, but we need to know if he assaulted you in any way," she said, hinting towards what Gabriella was dreading. _'They want to know if he raped me,"_ she thought.

Gabriella gulped; she wasn't sure if she wanted to relive the memories just yet. It looked like she was going to have to, because she was waiting impatiently.

Gabi took a deep breath and began. "He r-raped me," she choked out, trying not to let the tears flow again.

The nurse nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. "Thank you, dear. I know it's hard to relive these things," she said comfortingly.

Gabi nodded and looked down.

"We're first going to run some tests from the rape, just to check if you acquired and STD's or if you are pregnant," she said as she started to walk to the other side of the bed.

Gabi's eyes widened in shock and panic; she forgot about that. She prayed that she wasn't pregnant or had any STD's. Gabriella gulped and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Okay dear, I'm going to have to ask you to sit up while I perform the procedures," she said as she put rubber gloves on.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Gabi, I'm so glad you're okay!" Taylor screeched as she ran and gave Gabi a bone crushing hug. Gabriella was allowed visitors now, as she had Troy, Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke and her mother were in the room. Sharpay, Ryan and Jason were on her right side, Sharpay holding her hand comfortingly. Troy, her mother, Taylor and Chad were on her left side, Troy holding her other hand. Kelsi and Zeke were standing at the end of her bed, smiling like idiots.

"Tay – can't – breathe," Gabi got out.

Taylor immediately released her and smiled. "Sorry. I'm just so happy you're healthy!"

Gabriella looked down. "Well, I'm not too sure if I'm exactly 'healthy' yet. I didn't get back the test results just yet," she said.

"Gabs, don't worry, you're probably fine. And even if you're not, we'll always be there, we'll never leave you," Sharpay said.

Gabi gave a small smile. "Thanks, guys."

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked nurse Decarol, papers in her hands. Gabi's breath caught in her throat, she knew they were her test results. Nurse Decarol's face was unreadable; she couldn't tell if it was good news or bad news from her facial expression. She looked up from her papers.

"I have your test results, dear. It's up to you if you want all these people here to hear them," she said.

"It's okay, they're my friends. They can stay," Gabi said, squeezing Sharpay and Troy's hands.

Nurse Decarol smiled, and said, "I'm happy to report that Gabriella Montez tested negative for all STD's and pregnancy."

Gabi let out a vast sigh of relief and relaxed back into her pillows. Everyone else in the room cheered loudly, making Nurse Decarol put her fingers in her ears and shout, "Congratulations!" as she walked out. Gabi grinned widely as Troy placed a huge kiss on her cheek. From this point on, she knew everything would turn around and be good enough for her, even if it was a long road ahead.

A/N: Yay! A happy ending for this chapter! I think NEXT chapter is going to be the epilogue, ending this story. I'm not sure; it depends. I'll have to see what I come up with…hmm. –Thinks-. Well, I'll let you know! **This chapter is not the end of the story. **I know this chapter took forever, I'm really sorry! I shall update later tonight if I get a decent amount of reviews! Please review! They keep me going on! Thanks!


	11. Epilogue

A/N: Alright guys…I have decided that this _is_ the end of the story…-tear drips down nose- But THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MY LOVELY REVIWERS! I _really_ love them so much; they really do make me smile. I don't know if there will be a sequel, because I think this is a good place to end it. :)

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Gabriella smiled widely as she walked up to Principal Matsui to retrieve her diploma. It was graduation, and she couldn't be happier. Two years after all the crazy events with Mr. Lineson, and Gabi was finally over it. With the help of all her friends, and of course, Troy, she became stronger and was at last her old self again. She would always carry the experience and memories with her; it was something she couldn't forget. As for Mr. Lineson, well, Gabriella ended up testifying, because she didn't want him to go to jail just on attempted kidnapping. After two weeks of the judge looking over the evidence, Gabriella's lawyers, (Mr. Danforth and Mrs. Evans) won the case. Mr. Lineson went to prison for life, for rape, physical abuse, atttempted murder and attempted kidnapping.

Gabi strolled across stage, her blue graduating gown flowing in the wind. She grinned as she shook hands with Principal Matsui while she took her diploma. She walked off stage, sat down and shuddered a little thinking about the court case.

_FLASHBACK_

"_And what did Mr. Lineson do to you then?" Mrs. Evans asked Gabriella, who was now at the stand. _

_Gabi took a deep breath. "I tried to run up the stairs, but he grabbed me and dragged me down again," she said, tears becoming visible. _

_Mrs. Evans nodded, but continued, "And then what happened?" _

_Gabriella looked down, but nonetheless spoke. "We were fighting for awhile, as I tried to stop him. He kept hitting me though, as..." she paused, letting a tear drop from her eye, but continued, "as he tried to pull my pants down. I continued to fight. He eventually won control, and then he...r-raped me." She finished, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_Mrs. Evans sent a sympathetic look, and then said, "Thank you, Miss Montez. You may step down." _

"_Has the jury come to an agreement?" Judge Stevens asked as Gabriella sat down next to her lawyers. _

_A person from the jury stood up, holding a piece of paper. "Yes, sir. On behalf of the city of Albuquerque, we find the verdict guilty." _

"_Very well then. Mr. Lineson, you are sentenced to prison as long as you shall live for rape, attempted murder, physical abuse and attempted kidnapping." Judge Stevens said as he pounded the mallet down on his desk. _

_Gabriella broke out into a huge smile and Mrs. Evans and Mr. Danforth embraced her in a huge hug. _

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

Gabriella put the memories aside, letting herself think about her life now. She had great friends who cared about her, an amazing boyfriend who loved her more than anything, and a loveable mother who would do anything for her. She smiled; she was glad of how her life turned out, and she now realized that no one could take that away from her.

She was ready for whatever the world had in store for her; she knew she had lived through the worst parts of it already. She was stronger than ever, and would take each challenge as it came at her; one at a time. Right now, she was working on graduating.

"Congratulations class of 2008!" Principal Matsui yelled through the microphone. Instantly, everybody threw their caps in the air, cheering and shouting. Gabriella smiled widely as she threw hers up, knowing that she was starting a new life. If possible, her smile grew as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around.

She laughed as the person put her down. She turned around and faced Troy. He was holding not one cap, but two. He held them up, smiling.

"Congratulations! We finally made it through high school!" he cheered as he handed Gabriella her cap. She beamed, and took it.

"Thank you! I know, it seems just like yesterday I was walking through the halls for the first time," Gabi said still grinning.

Troy chuckled. "It's funny how fast time goes by, isn't it?" he asked.

Gabriella looked down. "That's for sure. I mean, I can't believe we're actually leaving!" she exclaimed.

Troy laughed as he drew her close. "We'll be back, don't worry. I love you, Gabi," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Gabriella smiled inwardly and kissed back. When they broke apart, she whispered, "I love you too. With all my heart."

Troy smiled. "Good thing we both applied to the same colleges," he said, enlacing his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, it is. I'm so glad we're going to the same college," she said.

Troy smiled back. "Me too. It should be interesting, life together," he said.

Gabi put on a confused look. "Life together?" she asked.

Troy grinned as he pulled back from her and bent down on one knee.

Gabi's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened in surprise. "Troy, what are you doing?" she asked slowly, but with a small smile on her face.

Troy continued to grin as he pulled out a box. He opened it to find an astonishing diamond ring. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

A/N: Ahaha! There's the ending! I thought I might put a dash of romance in there. Tee hee. To be honest, I am actually really nervous about this chapter. I** really **hope you like it, and once again, THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I'm thinking about putting the whole court case up for this story, in case you're interested. I'll probably put it up after this chapter or under "Sweet Innocence: Lineson Vs. Evans" as a story. I don't yet. But anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
